Secondary fixtures, and/or retaining bands are commonly used to position and control individual stator segments during both assembly of the stator segments and their insertion into the housing. For example, one process includes individually positioning stator segments against a center mandrel, and then pressing a secondary band over the segments. The assembled segmented stator can then be inserted into a housing. But only after the segmented stator has been fully assembled and then inserted into the housing is the end shield ultimately inserted into the housing as a separate component in a discrete operation.